


Rapt

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Teasing, Worship, don't let the tags fool you it's not nearly that intense, that's a good tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Time apart is awful but reunions are oh-so-good.





	Rapt

**Author's Note:**

> I have severe anxiety about posting nsfw things but I love this too much, ahah hah... Thing I did out of spite when I should have been working on my actual serious shit.

“Jack, remember how it was in SEP? Wrestling you against the wall and fucking you like your life depended on it? Moaning into your fist because we couldn’t have anyone hearing Captain Morrison getting his rewards.” A breathy laugh. Jack bit his knuckle. “You want it like that again? Want me to pin you down and make it hard to walk? Boss around the mighty Strike-Commander? Make him beg for it, tell me how much he needs me?” Gabriel laughed again, this one fuller, and there was the sound of something moving across the desk. “I love you so damn much, you know that you kinky fucker?” Jack nodded, even if he couldn’t see. “I know. You'd be a mess if I could do worse than this.” Another unseen nod in reply. Gabriel laughed again, like he knew. “I’ll be home soon, babe. Get some sleep. I’ll do whatever you need.”

It was just a short message, just teasing, but he kept it. Somehow, it made time apart feel a little easier. Even if just for the moment.

His video screen binged, startling him, and Jack rapidly ripped out his ear buds before even registering the name on the call. Blackwatch Commander G. Reyes. Exhaling shakily, Jack accepted the call.

Gabriel’s face popped up on the screen, bags under his eyes and airport backdrop not even enough to stop the grin he broke into when he saw Jack’s face. Sappy and disgusting really. Jack loved it.

“Nice neck pillow, dork.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and poked at the hot pink monstrosity he was resting on. “It was Hello Kitty or that fucking frog. Obvious choice.”

“Japanese airports are fun.”

Gabriel laughed and rummaged for something out of view before holding up a coffee cup printed with cherry blossom branches. “You’re telling me. No other beverage back home is ever gonna compare, Jack. It tastes like heaven, chocolate, and flowers.”

“How long till your flight? Can probably sneak a few more in.”

Gabriel laughed. “3 hours. Not many. But my ass is fucking ready to be home and we still have to go through Hawaii.”

“Poor baby.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Not like I have time to do anything there but hope there’s an L&L without a line and sprint to my next flight.”

“I know.” Jack offered up a sympathetic little frown.

Gabriel stifled a yawn. “You getting me from the airport or do I have to kick in your office door to see my husband?”

“I got three days off. I'm all yours.”

“Shit, really?” Jack beamed at him. “You must have really missed my ass.”

“Other parts of you too.”

Gabriel laughed and it was warm and homey. Jack slumped on his elbows against his desk, just watching him. Gabriel raised a brow.

“How much?”

“Hmm?”

“How much do you miss me?”

Jack laughed. Toyed with the ear buds on his desk. “Was just… listening to your message.”

“Again?”

Jack shrugged. “Hey, it’s just a recording my spouse sent me. Nothing questionable there.”

Gabriel laughed. “You’re horny as shit right now. I knew I saw that look somewhere.” Jack made a face. “It hasn't even been that long, babe. That’s weak.”

“Shut up, you’ve got shit to distract you. I’ve just got,” Jack motioned to his office behind him, “this crap.”

“Man, I’m just fucking with you. I spent the other night staring at that last picture you sent me like a lovesick teenager.”

“My goddamn coffee selfie?”

“Didn’t say I was doing anything, did I? Pervert.”

Jack laughed. “I could send you something better.” he offered. Gabriel waved him off rapidly.

“No, fuck off. I have like a day’s worth of plane rides and the last thing I need is an awkward boner.”

“Airports in hard mode.”

Gabriel poked a finger at the screen. “No.” Jack shot him a sulky look but relented, letting it drop.

“You should try to sleep some, Gabe. My lunch is almost over anyway.”

Gabriel nodded and settled back in his seat some, pink neck pillow puffing up around his head. “Yeah.” he said, “I’ll see you, uh, tomorrow.”

“Love you.”

Gabriel laughed and reached to turn off the feed. “Love you too, jackass.” He paused. “Oh, hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Be good and wait for me, alright? I've got plans.”

Jack let out a weak laugh as Gabriel grinned and ended the call. He stared at the blank screen for a moment before slowly burying his face in his hands.

“Fuck.”

He was going to have to extend his lunch to listen to that recording one more time… Maybe dig out one of the other files he had.

  


* * *

  


At the airport there was a tradition to keep so Jack made sure to park and go in to wait for Gabriel and Jesse to haul themselves out of baggage claim. As they rounded the corner Jack cut into a run and Gabriel, spotting him, shoved the coffee cup in his hand at Jesse and held his arms out.

Incidentally, the only thing really capable of catching a super soldier with ease is another super soldier. Jack dove into his arms, Gabriel spinning and staggering to keep balance, and they both laughed. Somewhere, someone was probably snapping pictures. Plain clothes made it harder for people to easily ID them as Strike-Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes but there was always the odd outlier. Not that it mattered anymore; getting hitched didn’t even end the rumors about either of them.

“There’s my lucky charm.” Gabriel laughed, beaming up at him. Jack grinned back and butted their foreheads together lightly.

Warm brown eyes. Like home–they felt just like home. Jack brought his hands up to cup Gabriel’s face.

“And there’s my sunshine.” he said, ducking in for a kiss. Gabriel let out a soft ‘mm’ and pressed in closer, fingers digging into Jack’s thighs.

Behind them, Jesse coughed awkwardly and took a draw off Gabriel’s latte. “Y'all wanna take me home or what? Should I get a cab..?”

They broke apart, both laughing, and Gabriel set Jack down on his feet again.

“Kid’s crabby because he didn’t believe me when I told him Hawaiian barbecue is better than Southern.” Gabriel explained. Jesse shot him a dirty look and drained the rest of his latte in protest.

“C'mon, L&L was the shit, wasn’t it?”

“It was okay.” Jesse punctuated his words by chucking the empty cup into a bin next to them.

Jack snorted. “Sacrilege.”

They headed for the car, Jack glued himself to Gabriel’s side the whole way. Not that he was getting any complaints in return. Instead Gabriel’s arm ended up around his waist, hand gripping his hip. They only parted when it came time to pack up luggage and climb into the car and as soon as Jack had his hand on the shifter Gabriel’s was over it, lacing their fingers together. From the back seat, Jesse scoffed.

“Problem back there?” Jack asked, peeking in the rear view mirror. Jesse grinned back at him.

“Man, you have no idea what kinda shitty mood he’s been in. Shoulda known it was cause he missed you.”

Gabriel cut his eyes toward Jesse. Jack laughed, squeezing at his hand.

“Hey, bet he did better than me. I can’t sleep for shit with all that space in bed.”

“Get a body pillow and wrap a hoodie around it. Prolly do the trick with how boss sleeps like a goddamn log.”

Jack laughed and Gabriel jerked his head around to glare at Jesse, who just grinned at him. “Little cuddlier than a log, if you get him in the right mood.” Jack replied. Jesse waved him off.

“Spare me. He lives for being the big spoon, I bet.”

“Fuck that, little spoon is the bomb.” Gabriel chimed in then, brow furrowed. “You feel all safe and shit.”

Jesse laughed and flopped over in the back seat, holding his hat to his head. Gabriel chuckled along with him, hand squeezing at Jack's, and settled back in his seat.

“Just goes to show, kiddo,” Gabriel hummed, “there's a lot you think you know about me.”

Jesse sat up, still fighting laughter, and shrugged. “Yeah,” he said, “and there's a lot I just don't wanna know.”

That got a chuckle out of Jack. “For the best.”

They dropped Jesse off and headed home, something spent largely in contented silence, and it was only once they started to near their stop that either spoke.

Gabriel broke the silence first. “So, pizza and romance movies tonight?” He was teasing. Jack squeezed at his fingers. “Wear those ugly ass sweatpants and fall asleep on the couch like an old couple?”

“No, no fuck that.” Jack shot him a glare. “I'm so goddamn horny, Gabe.” Gabriel laughed. “I know you're probably jet-lagged to hell but you don't get to tease me for the whole mission and then pizza and sweatpants me your first night back.”

Gabriel grinned at him, hint of a chuckle still on his voice. “Fine, fine. Don't get all prissy with me, princess.” he said, “Lucky for you I slept for about 95% of the plane ride. Just take it easy on me and I'll take care of you.”

Jack raised their hands off the center console and pressed Gabriel's knuckles to his lips. “Whatever you need.” he murmured.

“Fucking sap. Gross.” Gabriel swatted his arm but, when Jack stole a glance, he was grinning wider than ever.

  


* * *

  


The second they were in the apartment, door barely closed and locked, they were all over each other. Gabriel kissed him hard, pressing him into the entry way wall and putting the taste of copper in his mouth. He broke away slowly, biting Jack's lower lip and pulling it back with him. He released it and grinned at Jack's dazed expression.

“How do you wanna do this?”

Jack slumped against the wall. Thought a moment.

“You feel like being boss?”

Gabriel laughed and reached out, grabbing a handful of Jack's hair and dragging him closer. “You going to be good or bad?” he asked.

“Told you in the car; whatever you need.”

“Then you better be my Golden Boy.”

Gabriel laughed, low and soft, and kissed him again. This one slower, more heated. His free hand snaked around his waist, pulling him in flush to his body. He rutted up against Jack, pushing him into the wall and pressing his thigh between his legs. Jack whined as Gabriel broke the kiss, stepping back suddenly.

“Get undressed.”

He moved across the room then, yanking his belt off along the way and taking a seat in one of the living room chairs. Jack watched a moment, eyes trailing over his back and hips, before swiftly moving to yank his shirt over his head. He made it all the way out of his pants before Gabriel whistled for his attention and beckoned him closer.

Jack moved across the room and knelt at his feet, hands tentatively on Gabriel’s spread knees, and looked up at him awaiting direction. For a moment Gabriel seemed to simply be admiring the sight; he probably looked a disaster with a bitten lower lip and mussed hair. One of his feet shifted, toe of his boot nudging between Jack’s knees for a better look at the beginnings of the erection straining in his boxers. Gabriel laughed and rubbed a hand over his beard.

“You’re so easy.”

“For you.”

“That’s right. Because whose the boss of the great Strike-Commander Morrison?”

“My Gabriel.”

Wrong answer. But that was just part of the game. Gabriel let out a low chuckle and leaned forward, taking a hold of Jack’s chin.

“No,” he said, “ _you’re mine_.”

Jack leaned forward reflexively, eyes on Gabriel’s lips, and felt himself get nudged back swiftly as Gabriel sat back in his chair again.

“Ah ah, not unless I say you can.”

“Please, Gabe.” Jack squeezed at Gabriel’s knees, risking the delicate balance that had him allowed to touch there even. “I need you.”

Gabriel tutted. “You’re impatient today.”

There was something in his tone that sounded only fond, not the acted disapproval, and somehow it was even more of a temptation. Tentatively, Jack slid his hands up to rest on Gabriel’s thighs. Blessedly, he still met no resistance to the gesture.

“I’ll do anything.” he said, kneading at the muscular flesh under his jeans. Groveling, his chin tucked against his chest. “Please. Just tell me what to do.”

When he looked back up he felt a small thrill of victory at the look on Gabriel’s face. He could barely hold the scene together, rolling his lower lip between his teeth and fingers digging into the arms of his chair. Jack made eye contact, best sullen look on, and fought the urge to smile when Gabriel’s breath hitched in his chest.

“Fuck me...”

“Was that a command or just a comment?”

“Come here.”

Gabriel reached down and took hold of Jack’s face, pulling him up into a rough kiss. They broke for air and instantly there were teeth digging into his shoulder, blunt nails trailing over his back. He whined and fought the urge to move his hands.

“Show me how much you missed me.” Gabriel breathed against his neck before releasing him.

Jack sank back down to his knees and his hands shot for Gabriel’s fly. Undid it and hooked his fingers through Gabriel’s belt loops, yanking them down just a bit with some more gracious aid from their wearer lifting up off his ass in his seat. Freed an already notable erection and cut his eyes up to look at Gabriel.

“ _I’m_ easy?”

“You having trouble getting into character, Jackass? Or are we playing something else?” Gabriel quipped. Jack laughed and shook his head. “Mmhm. Be a good boy, now.” He reached out and grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair, pulling him closer.

Jack settled in between his legs comfortably, taking hold of his cock and thumbing the tip. Given freedom, he let his other hand wander up from Gabriel’s thigh to slide under his shirt and dig his fingers into the firm skin there. Gabriel hummed in the back of this throat, contented, and slacked his hold on Jack’s hair without completely releasing it.

“You’re so perfect. What’d I do to deserve someone like you?” Jack asked. He glanced up at Gabriel, rolling his thumb over the pre-cum on the tip of his cock and was met with one of his favorite faces; that half-lidded attempt at focus, chewing the inside of his lip. He was doing good.

“Well,” Gabriel’s grip on his hair tightened again. “Certainly wasn’t running your damn mouth.”

Jack leaned down, hand sliding down the length of Gabriel’s cock, and took the tip in his mouth. Rolled his tongue over it, still daring to tease, and was met with a sharp yank on his hair. Too far, too long. He didn’t particularly intend to he disobedient, after all, just a little return favor for all that sweatpants thing. Moving, he gave a few solid strokes before lowering his head near the base and running his tongue up the underside. He shifted his other hand around to squeeze between the chair cushion and Gabriel’s ass, kneading at it. He had some praising remarks for it, if he remembered when he could use his mouth again.

Gabriel’s grip on his hair loosened, shifting to a gentle stroke, and Jack took the tip of his cock back into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it a few times, fairing well enough to earn a pleased little grumble, before taking the whole length into his mouth. His other hand, now freed, grabbed greedily at Gabriel’s shirt and pushed it up as he raised up straighter and languished up and down his cock a few times, proved his mouth good for more than just talking shit.

“That’s my good Golden Boy.” he heard Gabriel mumble, feeling his fingers carding awkwardly through his hair. Oh there it was; he loved getting the nicknames out. That was always a good sign.

He sped his machinations, fumbling briefly before finding a reasonable pace, and felt Gabriel’s hand slide to cup the back of his neck. The hand on Gabriel’s chest slid up as far as he could do comfortably and found a firm pec to squeeze at, thumb grazing over the hard nipple and causing a soft popping noise to his left–-Gabriel’s fingers digging into the arm of the chair.

It didn’t take long in the daze before he felt Gabriel shudder, hand moving to grab his hair again and yanking to signal he was close. He pressed on gladly, until Gabriel’s hips bucked up towards him and his mouth filled with salt and warmth. He rode out the tremors, swallowing hard, and when he finally pulled back his lips were hot and wet-–a lewd sting of saliva and cum following them from Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel reached out and broke it, taking his chin and running his thumb over his slick lower lip.

“Good boy.”

Jack smiled and moved, laying his cheek against Gabriel's thigh and sliding his hands back down to rest on the backs of his calves. He felt Gabriel shift, momentarily jostling him, as he tucked himself back into his jeans and yanked his shirt back down.

“Got a little handsy, though.”

“You're just so perfect, I can't help myself.” Jack mumbled.

Gabriel scooped his hand under his cheek, lifting him up and sliding to hold his chin. He guided Jack up, smirking when his hands uselessly grabbed at his knees, and into a kiss. Long, slow, heated. Jack melted against it, fingers kneading at Gabriel's thighs.

“You want your prize?” he asked against Jack's mouth, voice low. Jack nodded. “I suppose you deserve a little something...” He pushed Jack backwards and down toward the floor, fingers planted on the center of his chest. Jack slumped, pliable.

There was a small pause, Gabriel poised over him. He raised a brow. Jack mimicked the expression, confused.

“Check in?”

“I'm good.” Rock hard, melting into the floor, lips raw. _Good_ was the smallest way to put things.

“You sure?”

“Virgin-Mary-Jesus-Christ, Gabriel Reyes! Yes!”

Gabriel laughed. That ugly snort-started thing he did when something surprised him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. “Okay, okay. So punishment? Input?”

“Whatever you're up to. Just touch me, _goddamn_.” Jack hummed.

Gabriel pulled back, looking thoughtful a moment, then grinned at him. “Done.”

He moved his hand then, flattening it onto Jack's chest before sliding it down the plane of his torso. Over hard muscle and wiry hair till it found the damp cotton of his boxers. Seamlessly, he hooked his fingertips under the band and pulled, dragging them down in one fluid motion.

“Since you were so good,” he drawled, “I think you earned some special treatment.”

He gathered Jack's hands over his head, one hand on his wrists, and wrapped his other around his cock. He picked up a rhythm easily, finding him already so needy. Jack pressed up against his hand, desperate for more friction, more attention, and chewed his sore lip. Eyes watching Gabriel's, fingers flexing in their hold.

“So easy...”

“Just for you.” Jack managed to hiss, voice hoarse. Gabriel laughed, squeezing just a little tighter in his strokes, and made him gasp for air at the end.

“You're so good for me.” he drawled, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Jack's shoulder. “You're so good.”

And already _so close_. Jack squirmed under him, bucking his hips, and felt Gabriel's pace slow. He whined as he felt his hand still then retreat entirely, leaving him teetering on the edge.

“ _Gabe_ \--”

“But you have trouble listening sometimes.”

His tone sent a shiver down Jack's whole body, eyes widening. Gabriel gave a low, rumbling laugh and sank his teeth into the meatiest part of Jack's shoulder. Hard but not enough to bleed or bruise. Jack gasped, hands straining against the hold on his wrists, and leaned toward the sensation. Gabriel moved up his neck and bit down again, teeth scraping over his pulse, and Jack's breath caught in his chest.

Sometimes, even punishment felt like a reward.

Gabriel stilled for a moment, breath hot on his neck, and cupped a hand along his jawline. Traced over the cut angles with his fingers, trailing down to his chin and holding it lazily. He shifted, seating himself on Jack’s thighs, and leaned back some-–spine popping softly when he arched his back in.

“I could just leave you like this. Nothing you could do about it; not if you’re being good, anyway.” He set his hands on Jack’s stomach and rolled them up, over his chest, then back down to stop just before where he was most needed. Jack tried to fight through the haze to say something coherent but all that came out was a low groan. “You’d deserve that.”

Gabriel leaned down again, hands sliding up his chest and over his neck, cupping either side of his face. Kissed him in the softest way imaginable.

“I’m sorry.” Jack managed to grit out, hands still over his head where they’d been left, fingers flexing.

“Don’t let it happen again.”

Jack nodded, teeth clenched, and Gabriel took him in his hand. Eased him back into the same pace from before, free hand sliding over the plane of his stomach soothingly. It only took moments before Jack crashed, arching into the sensation even with Gabriel weighing down the bulk of his lower body.

Trembling, toe curling perfection. Gabriel guided him through, stopping as his body slacked back into the floor, and chuckled faintly as a breathy string of profanity left his mouth at the end.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Kiss yours too.”

Gabriel laughed again and grabbed Jack’s shirt off the floor next to them, wiping the mess off his chest before rubbing his hands over his stomach again. The skin prickled, overly sensitive in the afterglow.

“How’d I do?”

Jack laughed weakly. “Want me to write up a review for you?” he put on a faux authority voice, “Meets expectations in dirty talk and power dynamics, exceeds in skillfulness with hands.”

That ugly snort-laugh again. Gabriel leaned in and butted his forehead against Jack’s. “I missed you, Jackass.”

“I missed you too.” Jack hummed, reaching out and affectionately scratching at Gabriel’s chin. “So, is it your turn to get bullied now?”

Gabriel groaned, slumping dramatically sideways onto the floor at that. “No, let me sleep, Jack.” He rolled onto his side, sulking pitifully, and Jack laughed as he squirmed back into his boxers. “Skip me to aftercare where you tell me I’m pretty and rub my scalp.”

Sitting up, Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You have to change before you can sleep.” he remarked.

Gabriel poked a finger at him. “I got. My belt off. And I got you off. You take my damn boots off for me.”

“Thought we weren’t in scene anymore.” Jack teased. Gabriel waved him off.

“Yeah, no. This is just your whiny husband telling you he’ll sleep on the floor if you don’t help.”

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled down at him affectionately, moving to yank Gabriel’s boots off. Gabriel shifted this way and that, only vaguely helpful as Jack pulled off his hoodie and shirt for him before moving to prying him out of his jeans. Job complete, he patted at Gabriel’s stomach.

“Crawl your ass into bed, you giant baby.“ Gabriel complied, making a show of getting to his feet and trailing toward the bedroom. Jack shook his head, watching after him. "You want big spoon or little spoon?”

Gabriel scoffed, then promptly had to stifle a yawn. “You kidding? Little spoon is my fucking jam. If you’re willing to give it up since you technically have dibs.”

Jack chuckled and hauled himself go his feet. “Eh, I told you before. Whatever you need, Gabe.”

“Gabe also needs a back rub and pancakes in the morning.”

“Gabe shouldn’t push his luck.”

He laughed and reached out, beckoning Jack closer. When he stepped into his space, Gabriel nuzzled a kiss into his cheek dramatically.

“Alright,” he hummed, lips muffled on Jack’s skin, “that’s fair.”

Jack grinned and slung his arm around Gabriel’s waist, towing him the rest of the way to bed. He went gladly, stumbling awkwardly in his growing drowsiness.

“Maybe we’ll revisit pancakes tomorrow.”

Gabriel laughed and pressed against his shoulder. “You’re too good to me.”

“Hey,” Jack shot him a grin, “just returning the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> _'cause i never believed there was a heaven 'til i found you_   
>  _and i never prayed like the church always told me to_   
>  _but now you can count on me to get on my knees for you_
> 
> ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-Jyj4QgkL8))


End file.
